Abstract: Infrastructure. The proposed Center will provide NMRbox, a virtual machine (VM) provisioned with NMR software utilized in NMR data processing and analysis, in both a downloadable form for local execution and as a cloud-based Platform-as-a-Service (PaaS). The infrastructure Core will be tasked with utilizing existing components from the UConn Health High Performance Computing (HPC) facility, the establishment of the dedicated infrastructure necessary to serve the broad bio-NMR user community, and to ensure the efficient operation of the infrastructure. Basic infrastructure components such as electrical, cooling, backup-power, and the network fabric already exist in the HPC facility and are sufficient to accommodate the proposed activities of the Center. We propose to (1) deploy compute servers to host VM sessions and handle distributed computing, (2) run VM instances of NMRbox as a PaaS for the bio-NMR community and NMR software developers, (3) run VMs for servers used to support the administration of the Center (website, authentication, project management, metrics, and databases), (4) deploy a software platform to manage the physical VM hardware, the virtual network, and the VMs, (5) implement a scalable and tunable storage architecture that provides high performance and secure archival of data, (6) provide compute cluster nodes for distributed computing, and (7) manage a service for virtual desktop connections to PaaS sessions. Recognizing that computing technology evolves rapidly, the Core team will monitor advances in hardware and software infrastructure relevant to the proposed Center and implement as appropriate. Access to state-of-the-art hardware and software infrastructure are essential to accomplishing the aims of all components of the Center.